fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Omniverse Season 1 ! Episode 0
Prologue: Sypnosis Might "Oii, boss, why do i has to possessed that crippled kid. Seriously, if i want a waifu i rather possesed a meat head than that guy." "To make the long story short. Yesterday i got drunk and fall asleep. Then i got a dream that involve you and a very hot girl having some fun time together. While you're in that body ." "You dream about it when you're drunk so it has to be true ... what the hell" "I can't be wrong when i'm drunk, that the fact that cannot dispute." "Seriously just go, so i can known what happen on True Earth." "You intended to take a trip their too. How about your position, your responsibility" "Screw responsibility, i want my waifu more." "And not just me, Nova, Logos, Alchemist even Fujimura want to shirk their responsibility." "So you either choose responsibility or Waifu " "WAIFU FOR LIFE, SCREW RESPONSIBILITY" My name is Senpuji Might, a god born in a cesspool called Combatron. My home is a desolate piece of manure that has been in endless conflict with Negative Omniverse. Because I was lucky, most of my childhood was spent playing in the royal palace and not being out. When I was one million year old, my father Rodimus adopted me from that cesspool and take me to the Planet Micro where my life was easier. However I soon realize that the place itself is filled with genocidal maniac and perverted, even through it definitely better than Combatron it was still a rather insane place for any "normal" human. I cannot use any word to describe how insane they're but the people there tend to switch from a very civil and polite to serial killer when the wrong thing happen. Atleast they're not racist or discriminated against each other because they has been teached since birth not to do that. Even if they're not, nobody would be dumb enough to actually causing any trouble in that planet anyway. Maybe because most of the people from Micro are Combatronian who are tire of that damn conflict just like every single Combatronian ever. And they will not hesitate to murder anybody who disturbed the peace on planet Micro. Or maybe all Zen Seibertron Republic have that outlook. As a psychiatrist is not my job to find out that. My job is to give romantic advice and that is. Since I was the only person in the gang that known about romantic advice better than even the boss. I got a lot money from former Combatronian who want to have their own Waifu but didn't known how. I spent my money wisely however and use them to invest on the gang business. From the snuff film and violence comic made by Exkaiser-aniki. Various Concentration Camp made to detain "Xeno" built by the boss himself. Due to the massive ammount of discrimination against Xeno in the Omniverse. A big casino that use Universe and Multiverse at bet own by Baan-aniki. Victorion-aniki entertaiment empire, and even some really mess-up thing done by Lord Bá Đạo-aniki. Even the death are not safe as we even have a company that sell death soul as slave labour. Because of those investment I soon become one of the most richest man. But then, the war with Grandark happen and I die in that battle. However, my luck doesn't left me as I finally remember my former life. My former life as a half-child born when my father Primus raped my mother. In that fateful night, he accidentally snort some meth cooked by his own son because his wife thought Crystal Meth was Ice Tea for some reason. My mom soon commited suicide and leave my soul along with the rest of my brother in the depth of hell. However because of my devil luck, I crawl back into life and murder my mother entire family after taking all of their property. After many painful year of experimenting and developing, we found a way to harness our latent power. That system was called "Yuusha Tokkyu" and it was simply just a giant humanoid robot with transformation capability. When we merged with it we could become a "Yuusha", the top executive member of Zen Seibertron Republic. My past after that is a very long story. All you need to known now is that I was killed after a battle with Time Space Administrative Bureau gone sour. And was reborn as a god. After that Cronoarchitect, one of the greatest god and the former father in law decided that it was a good idea to start a war with the Zen Seibertron Republic in order to reclaim his daughter, Higashi Setsuna. He rallied nearly every single god in the Omniverse to his cause but in the end, he still lose against us. But in the end he killed his own daughter Setsuna and leave the boss traumatized for the rest of his life. Before he met her second reincarnation and lose her once against to that asshole uncle Grandark. I'm grateful that I doesn't have to lost my Waifu two time. But our Republic still standing still despite massive lost and the status-quo is still unchanged. Our Zen Seibertron Republic is a gang united from many smaller gang. Each gang was controlled by either a "Convoy" or a "Yuusha". Each gang leader was given equal voice but they tend to follow our boss Shining Convoy because most them are idiot and they known it. And because he is the eldest child in our family. We are a part of the greater Seibertron Family. With the Seibertronian, Humanity and Fairies Mascot all living together in unity due to our common bloodline. And the fact that most Seibertronian are formerly human who ascended to god-hood and granted a mechanical body. After remember my past, I became a Yuusha known as Might Kaiser and along with my younger brother Micronus Convoy, the biological son of my father Rodimus winning many battle. The battle with Grandark is later recorded in history as "Brave Saga I". But peace only return for about ten million year as Grandark older brother soon declared a second battle against Zen Seibertron Republic whom at that time was busy fighting against those damn Time Space Administrative Bureau. At that time i was lucky enough to meet my true biological brother again and our group the "Brave Express" was re-formed. And I was also have the chance to meet two other group of Yuusha. Each group of Yuusha was split base on their mother. Because we all have the same father, we're all brother sharing the same blood. The first group was "Sei Yuusha" whom mother was Astal the eldest sister. She was the boss mother and our holy mother whom we affectionatedly called "mama". The second group was called "Haou Yuusha", their mother is Kaiza. She has a cool head and a big heart. A trait inherited by her eldest son Exkaiser. The third group was called "Taiyou No Yuusha", they're Amaterasu son. Amaterasu was very passionate with everything she do and that trait is inherited by her eldest son Fighbird who have BURNING LOVE and by BURNING I meant he love his deceased Waifu so much that it LITERALLY manifested as a FLAMING PHOENIX.. The fourth group was my group, we didn't have a mother because she death, move on. The fifth group however are not hanging out with the gang so much and they're known as "Densetsu No Yuusha", their mother is Gaia who is suprisingly NOT A FREAKING TREE-HUGGER. As she really like technology and industrialization, contrast to how most people portraying her. I didn't known where they get that from. The sixth group was called "Ougon No Yuusha", their mother was Legendra who are really obsessed with Otaku-Culture, this trai was inherited by her son Dran who is a big otaku and a somewhat perverted guy. But unlike the first three group, we've have our own story and that story is later called "Brave Saga II". However, all we as a collective entity called Zen Seibertron Republic wanted was a Waifu. And in order to do that I has to bet my luck in this trip to True-Earth. The only one Earth that are the basis for all other. The holiest place in all of Zen Seibertron Republic. So sacred it was untouched by the gang and only the luckiest can set their foot on that place. After a short time, i finally arrived in True-Earth and possessed a boy named Kyousuke Kamijou. Merging my soul with him and form an entity known as Senpuji Kyousuke. Many surprise awaiting me and maybe one of them was my one and only Waifu. ---End--- Category:Lord Omniverse